


Alkohol

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny kommt möglicherweise wieder mit Rachel zusammen - und Steve hat <i>Angst</i>.</p><p>(Coda zu Episode 1x23)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alkohol

Es ist kurz nach Zwei an einem Donnerstagmorgen, als Dannys Handy klingelt.

Er ächzt, rollt sich auf die Seite, und mehrere Federn in seiner Schlafcouch ächzen protestierend mit ihm, als er die Hand nach dem Nachttisch ausstreckt und das vibrierende Mobiltelefon an sich nimmt.

Ein verquollener Blick aufs Display offenbart, dass Steve zu dieser unsäglichen Uhrzeit ein Gespräch mit ihm wünscht. Wer auch sonst.

Danny ist augenblicklich sehr viel wacher, seine Laune augenblicklich noch wesentlich schlechter.

„Was ist passiert?“ knurrt er einleitend – denn wenn Steve um Zwei Uhr an einem Donnerstagmorgen bei ihm anruft, dann ist etwas passiert … aber es bleibt verwirrend still in der Leitung.

„Steve?“ Dannys Stimme ist rau, müde und ungeduldig, und wenn dieses Ein-Mann-Sprengkommando auf seinem Handy geschlafen, und ihn aus Versehen mitten in der Nacht angerufen hat, wird Danny ihn –

„Danno!“

Steves Stimme ist … er klingt merkwürdig. Danny versucht, die Müdigkeit aus seinen Augen zu blinzeln, wischt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und setzt sich auf.

„Steve, was ist passiert? Warum rufst du an?“

„Danno“, murmelt Steve ein weiteres Mal, und Danny stellen sich die Nackenhaare auf. Irgendetwas ist ganz entschieden nicht in Ordnung.

„Wo bist du?“ wispert er ins Handy, hört Steve beim Ein- und wieder Ausatmen zu, bevor endlich die Antwort kommt. „Zuhause.“

„Ok. Ok. Brauchen wir Verstärkung? Soll ich Chin und Kono anrufen?“

„Hn?“

„Brauchen wir Verstärkung, Steve?“

„Verstärkung? Ich … nein.“

„Alles klar. Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck, ich bin gleich da.“

Danny legt auf, rutscht aus dem Bett und registriert nicht einmal, wie er sich den Fuß am Couchtisch stößt. Er macht einen Abstecher ins Bad, schöpft sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und beginnt, sich zumindest ansatzweise menschlich zu fühlen.

Zwei Minuten später trägt er ein Paar alter Jeans und ein noch älteres T-Shirt (Kleidung, in der er am Vorabend unterwegs war, um einem Hinweis nachzugehen – einem unnützen, dummen Hinweis. Burt Jones ist nach wie vor der überflüssigste Informant unter Hawaiis viel zu greller Sonne.) und schließt die Tür seines Apartments hinter sich ab.

Die Fahrt zu Steves Haus hat etwas Surreales. Selbst um Zwei Uhr morgens sind Hawaiis Straßen alles andere als leer, aber es liegt eine seltsame Ruhe über der Insel, die Danny genossen hätte, würde er sich nicht derartige Sorgen um Steve machen.

Der Umstand, dass sie offenbar keine Verstärkung brauchen, ist einigermaßen beruhigend, aber Steve klang derartig merkwürdig, dass die Möglichkeiten, was genau mit ihm nicht stimmt, relativ unerschöpflich sind.

Danny fragt sich, ob er möglicherweise ein wenig zu früh aufgelegt hat.  
Vielleicht fährt er gerade verschlafenen Auges auf direktem Weg in eine Falle.

Aber Steve hätte ihn nicht angerufen, würde er ihn nicht brauchen, und nach den Geschehnissen in der letzten Zeit gibt es so ziemlich nichts mehr, was Danny nicht tun würde, um diesem lebensmüden Idioten zu helfen.

Er kommt bei Steve an, parkt den Camaro auf der Auffahrt und steigt aus. Danny macht sich nicht die Mühe, den Wagen abzuschließen, ist viel zu ungeduldig, ins Haus und zu Steve zu kommen – und weiß nicht, ob er beunruhigt oder zufrieden sein soll, als er Steves Haustür zwar ge- aber nicht verschlossen vorfindet.

Irgendwann wird er diesem Mann einen Vortrag über die Sicherheit von Heim und Herd halten müssen, jetzt ist er froh, dass er die nicht die Tür eintreten muss.

Danny betritt Steves Haus, zögert kurz, dann ruft er Steves Namen. Er bekommt keine Antwort und folgt dem schwachen Licht im Innern des Hauses in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Was er dort vorfindet, übersteigt selbst seine wildesten Fantasien.

Steve befindet sich auf dem Sofa, und Danny kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob sein nichtsnutziger Partner nun sitzt oder liegt. Er ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Steves Aufmachung zu prozessieren.

Irgendwann an diesem Abend hat Steve ganz klar beschlossen, dass seine dummen Cargohosen ihn stören. Was er nicht bedacht hat, ist, dass man für gewöhnlich die Schuhe auszieht, bevor man seine Hosen loswird. Die natürliche Folge dieses fehlerhaften Denkprozesses sind als Fußfesseln missbrauchte Cargohosen.

Danny würde lachen, wäre er nicht so fassungslos.

„Danno!“ sagt Steve, sobald er ihn erblickt, und jetzt kann Danny seinen Tonfall zuordnen.

„Du bist betrunken“, sagt er, selbst wenn es eine allzu höfliche Umschreibung der Tatsachen ist.

Steve ist nicht einfach nur betrunken, er ist völlig hinüber – und das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum Danny nicht auf der Stelle kehrt macht und Steve sich selbst überlässt.

Denn obwohl Steve ein großer, durchtrainierter Kerl ist, lässt seine Alkoholtoleranz arg zu wünschen übrig. In seiner aktiven Navy-Zeit hat Steve praktisch abstinent gelebt, und wenn er jetzt mehr als drei Flaschen Bier trinkt, verwandelt er sich in ein hilfloses, unkoordiniertes Kleinkind.

Danny weiß das, weil Steve es ihm erzählt hat – wenn Steve also so weit geht, sich derartig zu betrinken, dass er nicht mehr aus seinen verdammten Hosen kommt, dann ist etwas entschieden nicht in Ordnung.

Danny seufzt. „Ok, Rambo. Ich bin da.“

Steve streckt unwillkürlich beide Hände nach ihm aus, und Danny muss völlig gegen seinen Willen schmunzeln. „Die Feinheiten wortloser Kommunikation haben sie dir in der Army beigebracht, hn?“

Navy, Danno. Es war die Navy – das wäre die natürliche Reaktion. Aber Steve ist zu betrunken, um zu bemerken, dass Danny ihn auf den Arm nimmt, und Danny setzt sich augenblicklich in Bewegung.

Er kommt neben dem Sofa an, beugt sich leicht nach vorn, und er will Steve fragen, „Nun, Steven, was ist der Grund für die Bereitstellung all dieses fabelhaften Erpressungsmaterials?“ – da packt Steve ihn am Handgelenk und zieht.

Danny fällt.

Seiner Kehle entweicht ein unmännlicher Laut des Entsetzens, als er auf Steve landet, und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Steve weh getan haben muss, aber Steve beschwert sich nicht, schlingt seine Arme um ihn und …

Danny würde es als Wimmern bezeichnen, aber da das Geräusch aus Steves Kehle kam, hat er keine Ahnung, was das gerade war.

Steve hält ihn fest, als habe er Angst, dass er verschwinden wird, und Danny blinzelt das Sofakissen an, das sich direkt vor seiner Nase befindet. „Steve.“

„Danno“, erwidert Steve.

„Ok, gut, Identität festgehalten und bestätigt. Was ist hier los?“

„Du bist gekommen.“

Steve zieht ihn noch enger an sich, und Danny ächzt leise, dann erinnert er sich daran, dass Steve keine Hosen trägt, und das sollte in dieser Situation wirklich das Letzte sein, das ihn interessiert, aber aus irgend einem Grund wird er rot.

„Lass mich bitte los, ja?“

„Nein.“

„Doch.“

„Nein.“

„Doch, Steven, jetzt. Lass mich bitte los. Ich verspreche auch, dich nicht zu erwürgen.“

Steve lockert mit spürbarem Zögern seinen Griff um ihn, und Danny richtet sich leicht auf und sieht ihm in die Augen.

Steve sieht … unglaublich traurig aus.

„Hey“, murmelt Danny unwillkürlich, dann sieht er die Angst in Steves Augen, und er weiß, dass er Steve nie, niemals für diese Sache aufziehen wird.

„Was ist los mit dir?“ fragt er sanft, und Steve macht diese Sache mit seinem Gesicht, die Danny jedes einzelne Mal Bauchschmerzen verursacht. Es das einzige Gesicht, dem Danny keinen Namen gegeben hat, einfach, weil er jedes Mal hofft, dass er es nie wieder sehen wird.

„Ich will nicht“, sagt Steve, und Danny legt ihm die Hand an die Wange, weil er einfach nicht anders kann. „Was willst du nicht?“

Er bekommt keine Antwort, denn Steve schließt die Augen und schmiegt sich an seine Hand, und Danny beugt sich vor und küsst seine Schläfe.

„Okay, weißt du was? Du gehörst ins Bett.“

Steve brummt, und Danny richtet sich wieder auf, klettert vom Sofa und atmet tief durch.

Steve schlägt die Augen wieder auf, und wenn er Danny noch lange so ansieht, dann wird Danny jemanden umbringen müssen.

Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, geht vor Steve in die Hocke und zieht ihm die Schuhe aus, befreit ihn von seinen dummen Cargohosen, und ein kleiner Teil von ihm wundert sich darüber, wie er in diese Situation geraten konnte.

Der größere Teil von ihm ist damit beschäftigt, sich zusammenzureißen und Steve nicht in den Arm zu nehmen, ihm nicht zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut wird.

„Okay“, sagt er heiser. „Das hätten wir. Ab nach oben mit dir.“

Steve die Treppe hinauf zu bekommen, ist eine unglaublich anstrengende Angelegenheit, und Danny ist froh, dass er sich in der letzten Zeit so gesund ernährt, sonst hätte er bestimmt auf halber Strecke einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.

Er schiebt Steve ins Bad, durchsucht den Badezimmerschrank nach Aspirin und wird auch tatsächlich fündig. Er kann nur davon ausgehen, dass das Döschen ein Überbleibsel aus der Zeit ist, als Mary zu Besuch war, gibt Steve zwei Tabletten, lässt ihn eine Menge Wasser trinken und zwingt ihn im Anschluss, zumindest zu versuchen, sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Steve wird ihm später dafür dankbar sein.

Der Weg ins Schlafzimmer ist leicht, denn der Grund ist eben, und Danny hat herausgefunden, dass es am einfachsten ist, wenn er sich Steve halb über die Schulter drapiert und ihn hinter sich herschleift.

Er zerrt Steve ohne zu fragen das Shirt über den Kopf, dann schubst er ihn ins Bett. Kurz hegt Danny den absurden Gedanken, er habe seine Schuldigkeit getan, dann streckt Steve wieder die Arme nach ihm aus.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“

„Danno.“

„Steve.“

„Danno.“

„Oh, na gut. Aber krieg morgen früh ja keinen Anfall.“

Danny zieht sich sein altes Shirt über den Kopf, tritt sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und wird seine Jeans los, dann legt er sich zu Steve ins Bett.

Im Prinzip hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass Steve ihn sofort umschlingen würde, als sei er eine besonders liebevolle Kreatur aus der Tiefe, es trifft ihn dennoch ein wenig überraschend.

„Okay, okay, du Schlingpflanze. Nicht so fest!“

Aber Steve lässt nicht locker, presst ihn nur noch enger an sich, und dann stellt Danny fest, dass er zittert.

„Steve?“

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.“

Steve klingt derartig verzweifelt, dass Danny Mühe hat, darüber seine Worte zu registrieren.

„Was?“ fragt er schließlich überfordert.

„Bitte“, murmelt Steve gegen seinen Hals, und Danny bekommt eine Gänsehaut. „Bitte geh nicht.“

„Ich … was? Wohin soll ich denn gehen wollen? Wovon redest du?“

„Bitte, Danny, bitte.“

„Ich hab nicht vor, irgendwo hin zu gehen, ok? Beruhige dich.“

„Versprichst du’s?“

Kurz muss Danny die Augen schließen, dann legt er Steve die Hand in den Nacken und krault ihm das Haar. „Ich verspreche es. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los.“

Steve seufzt, entspannt sich, liegt plötzlich ruhig und gefügig in seinen Armen, und Danny hat eine Epiphanie.

Ja, er hat gewusst, dass er Steve wichtig ist; er hat gewusst, dass Steve nicht viele Menschen in seinem Leben hat, die ihm etwas bedeuten. Er hat nicht gewusst, dass Steve derartige Angst hat, diese Menschen zu verlieren – und sei es ans Festland.

 

Steve wacht auf, die Sonne scheint ihm ins Gesicht, und der Kopfschmerz hämmert hinter seiner Stirn, als habe er etwas zu beweisen.

Steve stöhnt leise, dreht sich auf die Seite und – oh.

Danny brummt, drückt sein Gesicht in Steves Schulter und schläft weiter, und Steve … Steve erinnert sich an _nichts_.

Gut, ja, er erinnert sich vage daran, am vergangenen Abend möglicherweise zu viel Bier getrunken zu haben. Und definitiv zu viel … er weiß nicht mehr, was es war. Es hat widerlich geschmeckt.

Er erinnert sich daran, dass der Gedanke, Danny könne mit Rachel und Grace nach Jersey zurückkehren, ihn beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht hat.

Im ersten Moment, daran erinnert Steve sich genau, hat er sich für Danny gefreut. Sicher, er war von dieser abrupten Wandlung, die Dannys und Rachels Beziehung durchgemacht haben musste, mehr als einfach nur verwirrt, aber Danny sah glücklich aus, und wie Rachel an seiner Seite in diesem Krankenhauszimmer eingeschlafen war, einfach nur herzerwärmend.

Aber Rachel ist nur auf Hawaii, weil Stan hier lebt, und Danny ist nur auf Hawaii, weil Grace hier lebt.

Grace lebt bei Rachel, und wenn Rachel beschließt, dass sie ihre Ehe, Stan und alles, was damit zusammenhängt, hinter sich lassen will, dann wird Danny mit ihr gehen.

Steve kneift die Augen zu, schlingt automatisch seinen Arm um Danny, und versucht, sich zu beruhigen.

Er hat Danny offenbar angerufen, am letzten Abend, und Danny ist zu ihm gekommen … und jetzt liegen sie zusammen in seinem Bett.

Steve ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was das zu bedeuten hat, aber er hofft, dass es etwas Gutes ist.

Er kann Danny nicht verlieren.

Warum und wie kann er nicht sagen, aber Danny ist sein bester Freund geworden, jemand, den er braucht, und Steve glaubt, dass es ihn umbringen wird, wenn Danny geht – und zwar alles andere als metaphorisch.

Irgendetwas wird ihn erschießen, oder vergiften, oder eine seiner Handgranaten wird losgehen, wenn Danny ihn allein lässt.

Danny ist sein Sicherheitssystem, das ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen fürchterlich laut daran erinnert, dass er sterblich ist; das ihm Vorhaltungen macht und ihm Schläge in den Nacken verpasst, wenn er dumme Risiken eingeht.

Ohne Danny … Steve atmet flatternd aus, zieht seinen Arm enger um Danny zusammen, und Danny brummt ein weiteres Mal.

„Ich bin hier, ich bin hier“, murmelt er dann, und Steve hört ihm an, dass er erst halb wach ist. „Ich geh nirgendwo hin.“

Es klingt wie das Echo eines Versprechens. Steve hebt den Kopf und blinzelt auf Danny hinab, und Danny öffnet die Augen und sieht ihn an.

Steve wird rot.

Er findet, dass das eine völlig normale Reaktion ist, aber Danny grinst, streckt die Hand aus und tätschelt seine Wange. „Sieh an, sieh an. Jetzt ist es dir peinlich.“

Steve zieht seinen Arm von ihm zurück, und Danny setzt sich auf, greift sich mit beiden Händen ins Haar, um es zu bändigen, und Steve starrt zu ihm auf und weiß nicht, was er sagen soll.

„Kopfschmerzen?“

Steve nickt, Danny seufzt. „Okay. Ich weiß ja jetzt, wo das Aspirin ist.“

Er rutscht aus dem Bett, und Steve blinzelt ihm nach, als er das Schlafzimmer verlässt.

Allerhöchstens zwei Minuten später ist Danny zurück, in der einen Hand ein Glas Wasser, in der anderen ein Aspirin, und Steve nimmt beides entgegen, schluckt die Tablette, trinkt das Wasser – und weiß noch immer nicht, was er sagen soll.

Danny mustert ihn eine Weile, dann setzt er sich zu ihm an die Bettkante. „Du erinnerst dich nicht, hn?“

Steve schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wundervoll. Ist vermutlich auch besser für dich. Du musst eigentlich auch nur wissen, dass du dir umsonst Sorgen gemacht hast. Völlig umsonst. Und es war absolut kein Vergnügen, deinen betrunkenen Hintern die Treppe hoch zu zerren.“

Steve macht ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht, und Danny steht wieder auf, scheint etwas zu suchen und marschiert dann auf seine Jeans zu.

Steve hört ihm dabei zu, wie er Chin anruft, ihn beruhigt, dass sie noch am Leben seien und in einer Stunde zur Arbeit erscheinen würden.

Im Anschluss daran verschwindet er kommentarlos ins Bad, und Steve bleibt noch einen Moment im Bett sitzen und stellt fest, dass er ohne Danny in der Tat einigermaßen verloren wäre.


End file.
